


True Love

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Menurutmu, apa itu cinta sejati?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

"Hei, Minho?"

"Hmm?"

"Menurutmu, apa itu cinta sejati?"

Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka: mengobrol ringan tanpa tujuan di tengah malam. Terkadang berakhir dengan perenungan mendalam, di saat lainnya Taemin akan menonjok wajahnya karena ia tidak bisa berhenti menggoda. Malam ini sepertinya akan diakhiri dengan kemungkinan pertama, menilai dari ekspresi serius dari lelaki yang lebih muda di pangkuannya.

"Apa, ya," ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, halaman majalah dibolak-balik tanpa benar-benar dibaca. Sejujurnya ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal semacam itu.

Taemin memandangnya tidak berkedip, kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk perlahan menyingkirkan majalah dari pusat perhatiannya. Majalah telah terlempar ke dekat kakinya, ia kini bertatapan dengan sepasang mata gelap itu, tidak ada jalan keluar.

"Aku serius."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya?" Ia mengusap poni Taemin ke samping, memperhatikan bagaimana dahi seputih porselen itu mengintip dari balik helaian sehitam arang. Ada godaan untuk mengecupnya, tetapi ia mempertahankan tangan hanya membelai rambut pemuda itu, yang meski telah seharian berada dalam keringat dan gel, tetap terasa lembut dan segar.

Kening Taemin mengernyit. "Tidak ada alasan."

"Hmm?"

"Oke," dengus Taemin sambil mengangkat tubuh duduk. Sejenak ia merasa kehilangan kehangatan yang sedari tadi berada di atas pahanya. Lelaki yang lebih muda beringsut menghadapnya, kedua kaki bersila di atas sofa. "Aku membicarakan ini dengan Key tadi."

Kedua alisnya terangkat naik. "Yakin kau tidak terkontaminasi pembawaan melankolisnya?"

"Mungkin, sedikit," Taemin mengaku. "Tapi aku harus menanyakan ini juga padamu. Menurutmu apa itu cinta sejati?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" ia balik bertanya, geli dengan mimik wajah Taemin yang seketika gelagapan.

"Kau pikir aku bertanya karena tahu jawabannya?"

"Baiklah." Ia terkekeh, lantas meraih tangan Taemin dan mulai memainkannya. "Bagaimana menurut Key?"

"Dia bilang aku harus membaca Let It Snow milik John Green dan dua temannya itu," dengus Taemin, tidak peduli tangannya telah diangkat untuk diletakkan di sebelah pipi lelaki lainnya. "Yang benar saja. Maksudku, aku sudah cukup bodoh untuk membaca Looking For Alaska dan menonton secuplik The Fault In Our Star—”

"Seketika menyesal," ia menyela sambil terkekeh. Taemin memberengut dalam persetujuan.

"Buku cengeng yang tidak masuk akal, Looking For Alaska itu."

"Mungkin Key promotor John Green."

Taemin akhirnya tertawa. "Itu baru masuk akal."

Ia sudah cukup sabar membiarkan Taemin di dekatnya selama beberapa menit terakhir. Menarik tangan pemuda itu yang masih dalam pegangannya, ia berakhir menyandarkan kepala Taemin ke dadanya dan melingkarkan kedua tangan ke sekeliling tubuh kurus itu. Akan menjadi sia-sia jika hanya mengobrol tanpa benar-benar menyentuh lelaki yang lebuh muda. Ia telah kecanduan aroma tubuh dan keberadaan Taemin di dekatnya, dan tidak sedikit pun ia malu mengakuinya.

Alih-alih menarik tubuh kembali, Taemin mengembuskan napas keras, hanya seinci dari bukaan kancing kemejanya hingga membuatnya sedikit tergelitik. "Dan aku berakhir bertanya-tanya di sepanjang perjalanan pulang: apa itu cinta sejati?" gumam si pemuda.

"Kau bertanya padaku?"

"Pada diriku juga, sebenarnya." Taemin menarik seutas benang yang mencuat dari keliman kemejanya. "Tapi aku lebih ingin mendengar pendapatmu."

"Menurutku?" Ia menghela napas dan meletakkan dagu di puncak kepala Taemin. "Menurutku, dari pada memusingkan definisi cinta sejati, lebih baik kita menikmati perasaan yang kita miliki sekarang."

Taemin mendengus. "Kau tidak seru, Choi."

Ia tertawa pelan. "Oke, oke. Bagiku, cinta sejati adalah bertengkar di malam hari dan berbaikan kembali saat pagi datang. Berbohong dan mengaku. Membentak dan meminta maaf. Berpisah dan kembali lagi."

"Terdengar seperti hubungan tidak sehat bagiku," gumam Taemin, tapi ia dapat merasakan pemuda itu makin merapatkan tubuh ke arahnya. Sebagai gantinya, ia mengeratkan pegangan tangan di seputar tubuh si pemuda, menggosok-gosok lengan dengan penuh afeksi.

"Akhir bahagia selamanya adalah omong kosong, Tae. Salah satu akan mati atau pergi duluan, yang lain harus menanggung kesendirian—faktanya seperti itu."

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi yang ditinggal," kata Taemin. Jika tiap kepolosan Taemin mendapat satu dolar, ia telah memacari lelaki paling kaya sedunia.

"Berarti kau lebih senang kalau aku yang menderita?"

"Lebih baik kalau kita mati bersama." Taemin mengerutkan kening. "Lagi pula, tidak ada yang menjamin kita akan terus bersama sampai mati."

"Ouch, kau pesimis dengan hubungan kita?"

Taemin menjawabnya dengan kecupan malas di dagu, yang tidak disia-siakannya dengan menangkap bibir itu menggunakan miliknya. Seperti anak sekolah yang masih malu-malu, persentuhan bibir mereka tidak berlangsung lebih dari lima detik. Tetapi binar di mata Taemin setelahnya membuatnya lebih melambung dari ciuman mana pun.

"Siapa tahu, kan."

"Aku sih ingin kita selalu bersama," jawabnya sambil menyentuhkan kedua ujung hidung mereka. Taemin memejamkan mata setuju.

"Lalu apa lagi? Definisi cinta sejati, maksudku."

"Kupikir kita sudah melewati topik bahasan ini."

"Tidak sampai aku bisa menemukan jawabanku sendiri."

Ia berpikir selama beberapa saat, kemudian meraih sebelah tangan Taemin, menautkan jemari mereka. "Cinta sejati adalah merasakan celah jemarimu dapat diisi dengan pas oleh milik pasanganmu; mengetahui lekuk pundakmu adalah satu-satunya tempat untuk kepala pasanganmu; menyadari perbedaan tinggi kalian adalah posisi paling sempurna untuk berciuman."

"Itu semua melibatkan fisik," komentar Taemin, tapi memandangi tautan tangan mereka. "Kita kebetulan memiliki semua itu."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu," tukasnya. "Kita menyesuaikan diri satu sama lain. Itulah cinta sejati.”

"Uhh, oke. Apa lagi?"

"Cinta sejati berarti tidak malu memperlihatkan jati dirimu padanya." Ia tersenyum, dengan lembut mengecup pelipis Taemin. "Kau bisa menangis seperti bayi dan tertawa seperti orang gila di depannya. Kau melakukan suatu kesalahan dan dia tidak segan menegurmu. Kau roboh dan dia menangkapmu tanpa pikir panjang. Kau berteriak dan dia tidak ragu mendatangimu. Kau bahagia dan dia memelukmu dengan kebahagiaan yang sama."

"Manis sekali," akhirnya Taemin mengaku. "Tapi itu bisa berlaku pada kakak-beradik atau bahkan ibu-anak, bukan?"

"Apa kau berpikir cinta seorang ibu pada anaknya bukan merupakan cinta sejati?"

Taemin menggosok-gosokkan kening ke dadanya, kedua tangan bergerak mengalungi lehernya. "Kau benar."

"Kau mengantuk?" tanyanya heran. "Kita tidur sekarang?"

"Nah. Lanjutkan saja." Tetapi ia tahu kelopak mata lelaki yang lebih muda mulai jatuh.

"Aku sudah memberikan banyak pengertian. Sekarang giliranmu, kupikir?" ia bertanya sambil menyelipkan satu tangan di balik lutut Taemin, tangan lainnya di belakang leher si pemuda. Taemin bahkan tidak protes ketika ia mulai mengangkatnya.

"Cinta sejati," gumam Taemin, ketika mereka mengarah ke kamar, "adalah nama _nya_  ketika kau berpikir soal cinta."

Sekalipun pemuda yang sama telah berada di dekapannya, nama Taemin tetap terlintas dalam benaknya. Ia tersenyum. "Benar."

"Cinta sejati adalah  _dia_  dalam kebanyakan pembicaraanmu, eksplisit maupun implisit."

Ia membaringkan Taemin ke ranjang. "Tepat," gumamnya sambil menarik selimut sampai sebatas dagu Taemin.

Lelaki yang lebih muda mengubah posisi menjadi menyamping menghadapnya, menyeringai meski matanya tinggal separuh. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan mengusap-usap rambut Taemin.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya, Minho. Cinta sejati menurut versiku sendiri."

Gerakan tangannya berhenti. "Dan itu adalah?"

Taemin menyangga sebelah siku ke kasur dan separuh mengangkat tubuhnya hingga dapat mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang lagi-lagi singkat, tapi terasa penuh makna. Manis dalam porsi yang memabukkan, tanpa gairah kecuali untuk mempertemukan perasaan mereka menjadi satu.

"Kita," bisik Taemin ke bibirnya. "Cinta sejati adalah  _kita_ , Minho."

Ia tersenyum. " _Touché_."

Si pemuda kembali menjatuhkan tubuh ke kasur. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu juga." Minho merunduk dan memberikan kecupan final ke kening kekasihnya. "Selamat malam,  _Baby_. Mimpi indah."


End file.
